


围场那些小心思

by maxrelemet



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxrelemet/pseuds/maxrelemet
Summary: 送给茶王老师哈哈哈哈背景在2019赛季，比赛虚构。给3一点甜头，主35。还顺便还夹带了点白莲44和绿茶16的私货。
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel, Daniel Ricciardo/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	围场那些小心思

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kkkkkkkalfka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkkkkkkalfka/gifts).



Daniel的赛车爆缸了。  
还是雨天。  
他无奈只能把车停在赛道旁，引发了黄旗。  
黄旗的颜色和车的颜色倒是相得益彰，Daniel艰难地把自己挤出座位的时候想到。  
他在去到雷诺的时候，并不是没有想到过会是这样的结果，只是这已经是他能够想象的最差情况了。  
旁边的车辆快速驶过，溅起的泥点都扒拉在他的赛车服上。  
Daniel想要在头盔里大声喊一句“Fuck”，就像他在前几年还在红牛的时候那样，发泄一下自己的怒气，但他忍住了。  
他不想要被媒体的镜头捕捉到自己失态的模样，然后又在报道里大肆宣扬一番，让某人又能借此机会在做爱的时候调笑着提起，喊一句“silence”。  
脱下头盔，被压住的头发早就已经汗渍渍的了，很不舒服。Daniel努力在电视转播屏上找着什么，由于自己的赛车所引发的安全车还没结束，所有车都挤在了一起，但他很容易就把目光转到了标有5号的红车上。他能看到那个白色的头盔，正排在第二的位置。  
澳洲人看着重新起跑后上升到第一的赛车，又看到在后面紧追不舍的红牛赛车，猛然间有些恍惚。  
他最终没看完比赛就离开了赛场。  
但回到酒店，手机里的提示音就疯狂地跳出比赛的消息，他又不得不假装不关心地瞟了一眼，新闻标题上出现了“Sebastian Vettel”和“冠军”的字样。Daniel撇了撇嘴，今天晚上又会是一个法拉利的狂欢夜。  
在去洗澡前，他又忍不住拿起手机刷了几条，偷偷把几张Vettel在领奖台上的图片保存下来。  
浴室里的水汽很大，像是排风扇失去了它应有的作用。镜子上被蒙了一层雾气，Daniel用手指画了一个笑脸，脸上的笑容却有点挂不住。他刚刚在领奖台的另一个位置上看到了个危险人物，也是穿着红色的衣服，比自己要年轻个七八岁。  
那个狡猾的狼崽子，Daniel暗骂了一声，说不定今天颁完奖之后又要搞些花头趁乱留住自己的队友。  
Daniel打开门，还没把脸上的表情收起来，就惊讶地发现Vettel坐在床边，看起来像是刚从领奖台上下来的样子，怀里抱着香槟，头发上也湿漉漉沾着液体。  
“抱歉，把你的床弄脏了。”  
Vettel嘴里说着抱歉，表情上却一点都没对不起的意思，仿佛在说着这床真不耐脏，我怎么一坐下来就有褐色的香槟渍。  
“但我想，你现在需要来点香槟？”  
其实德国人也没什么征求对方意见的意思，直接喝了口酒，就要和像金毛一样傻乎乎看着他的人接吻。  
他的嘴唇真的很软，Daniel想着，把香槟瓶接过来，仰头又灌了口自己这赛季最想喝的液体。  
今天站上最高领奖台的车手显得有点懒散，或许是精力在比赛中已经消耗得差不多了，歪歪扭扭地半躺在床上。  
“3，做爱吗？”床上的人没头没脑地来了一句。  
Daniel知道他有点醉了，不太愿意说话，他喝醉的时候总是用数字来代替自己的名字，Daniel对此很是好奇，据清醒时候的Vettel所言，只不过是因为3的发音要比Daniel或者Riccardo来的短和方便而已。  
澳洲人跪在床边，玻璃台灯的灯光折射在他的侧脸上，头顶的一小点头发被Vettel揪住了。刚刚洗完的头发还带着点潮湿，但有着好闻的洗发水味。  
头发间的香槟味才是车手的象征。Sebastian想着，揉了揉自己的头发，在把香槟沫子又甩到床上的同时，蹭在了面前人的头发上，随后满意地点了点头。  
有点古板的德国人喝了酒后倒是变了性子，看着Daniel缓慢而认真地往下含住自己的性器。当龟头顶到喉咙时，他果不其然地呛出了眼泪，泪珠顺着他被光线铺满的脸颊流下来，被自己用大拇指抹了下去。  
他闷闷的呜咽声被听得一清二楚，周围安静得甚至可以怀疑隔壁房间的车手会不会隔着墙能偷听到什么。  
Sebastian起伏的胸膛和粗重的喘息也逃不过Daniel的眼睛和耳朵。狡猾的大金毛开始有意识地发出一些断断续续的音节，和水声交杂在一起任谁听了都要耳赤几分。在Riccardo又一次故意吐出阴茎的时候，他被捏住了下巴，鸡巴被从温热柔软的口腔里拔了出来。他眨了眨眼，显得有些不解，抬着眸子，舌头从半张的唇齿中间钻出来，灵活地舔着柱体侧面的表皮，眼神又从脸上收回来，聚睛在那根东西上。  
Daniel试探性地往前探了一下，下巴上的手果然放松了力道。他含住前端，再一次尝试吞下去之前，他用舌尖顶了顶马眼。  
“坏男孩。”Sebastian忍不住倒吸一口冷气，随后又憋出一句脏话。  
整个性器被粗暴地径直捅向喉咙深处，突然的紧缩并不是终于忍不住射精的唯一理由。他看着对方掌心被咳出来的一小点精液，Daniel把大部分都咽了下去，而在自己恢复理智的时候，他就像是狗狗一样慢慢舔舐自己手中的污浊。  
Vettel晃了晃脑袋，似乎这样就可以晃掉自己酒精上脑突然来找前队友上床的愚蠢想法。  
可惜的是，身为前队友的Daniel这时脑子却很清楚，知道一停下来自己就马上失去机会了，所以他立刻就翻身上了床。  
润滑液从手指的缝隙里渗到了床单上，又被黏糊糊地沾到皮肤上。  
Daniel想要把阴茎插进去，但他为了让前队友感受到绝妙的性爱体验，强忍着欲望在对方身上煽风点火。  
他们的前戏就以这样一种诡异的方式进行着，就算现在澳洲人的鸡巴已经硬得像石头一样，他也丝毫没有要操进去的意思。Daniel揉戳着身下人的乳头，相互摩擦着鸡巴。  
酒精对大脑的麻痹作用起效得很快，大脑分泌的安多芬带来的性快感让人为之一振。  
大金毛正在为自己温柔的前戏沾沾自喜，甚至想要开口问，我比起年轻人Charles来是不是更照顾你的感受。  
“嘿，再不进来我要萎了，不操就滚。”  
澳洲人好不容易建立起的自信瞬间被打得稀碎，他勉强抬起头看向对方，却看到了满脸的笑意。  
“我骗你的。”  
他将捣蛋鬼翻转过来，从身后将阴茎撞了进去。他抽插得不算小心，他能感到Vettel的头顶与坚硬的床板产生的碰撞声。  
这就是自作自受，Daniel想，用力地在屁股里安放着自己的鸡巴，反复抽送，直到对方埋在枕头里都能漏出点哼哼唧唧的声音才逐渐放慢速度。  
他又把人从床上拉起来，顶在墙上。冰冷的墙壁使得Sebastian的性器一瞬间仿佛被放进了冰箱。  
“Mein Gott！”德国人嘴里一下飚出了一连串德语，想要转过身理论，却是被压在墙上，他都能看见自己的阴茎前端渗出的黏液沾到了墙上。  
Sebastian翻了翻白眼，不过就是开了句玩笑，Daniel怎么比Leclerc还要斤斤计较。  
还没等心里想完，身后的Riccardo带着必胜的决心把鸡巴埋进了最深处。穴口内部的软肉被反复地顶撞，前面的性器也在墙上画着不知名的大作，透明的前液留下的斑驳清清楚楚地在台灯的灯光下显现出来。  
“我比你现队友好吗？”Daniel因为运动的声音不是很稳，他还是找死般地问出了这句话。  
他其实一开始就看到了隐藏在领口下方一点点的吻痕，在这种地方留标记只会是那个年轻人故意干的，要说为什么那么肯定，还有另一个原因。他在围场的某位车号是44的线人在比赛结束给他发了张照片。  
照片很糊，但还是能看清两位主角。  
法拉利的两位车手在领奖台后的小角落里接吻。  
Daniel不屑于对这种小心思做出过激反应，所以他除了在看到照片之后愤怒地把手机砸到床上，又任凭它自由落体到地毯上后也没做什么其他的事。  
他一遍遍操进那个自2014年以来一直日思夜想的地方，直到对方软着身子说不出话来。  
Vettel听到了这句话，本来他是不想回答的，但想到今天爆缸的赛车和赛后他看到的Daniel的失落采访，他还是回了一句。  
“还不错。”  
他感到身后的人有一瞬间动作停止了，像是不可置信地愣住了。  
Daniel之前不是没有问过这种蠢问题，每次都被“silence”和嫌弃的白眼给挡了回来，没想到这次居然能够得到回复。  
他操得更卖力了些，得意地想着就算接吻了又怎样。他俯身重重地亲了亲那块地方，现在还不是都是我的。  
香槟瓶被打翻滚落在了一边，里面留存的液体在地毯上也画出了痕迹。瓶子滚到手机旁边被阻挡住停了下来。  
Daniel的手机震了几下，闪出了消息界面，联动着香槟瓶也震出了声响，但床上的两个人谁都没注意。  
手机上是Lewis Hamilton发来的消息。  
“嘿，我不是故意发照片给你的。”  
“我好像没在庆功宴上看到Vettel，或许他去找Charles了？”  
“别伤心，你还是有机会的，我们去找找Seb吧？”  
手机闪了几下就黑屏了，估计Daniel明天看到消息时也会偷笑着露出自己的牙齿。  
“能再说一遍我还不错吗？”澳大利亚大狗一边抽插着一边得寸进尺。  
“嗯？”  
“能再说一遍我还不错吗？”  
“Silence”。


End file.
